


prized and treasured

by oni_ina



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, gender neutral reader unless otherwise stated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_ina/pseuds/oni_ina
Summary: random drabbles because this game brings me joy!latest update: mammon ; kissing boothMammon was.. Well, he was a handful, that much anyone could say. But he was also the first demon you’d managed to scam into forming a pact with you, and so he’d always hold a special place in your heart. He was, also, a fucking idiot. Mind the language.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	1. beelzebub; breakfast rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader wakes up late.

I wake up late, eyes still burning from the late night movie session with Levi, Beel and Mammon yesterday. With no regard to the demons on my bed, I quickly grab my uniform and rush to the bathroom where I miss a few buttons on my shirt while trying to dress as fast as possible. I give myself a onceover on the mirror, face scrunching up as I pat down my bedhead before unlocking the door and running out, picking up my school bag and giving each of the brothers a not so gentle smack to the head.

Despite the adrenaline rushing through me, I pause at the door when I hear Beel sleepily call out to me. I glance back, only somewhat surprised to see him already in uniform, and tilt my head.

“Won’t you stay for breakfast?” He’s giving me those goddamned puppy eyes, a small frown present on his face at the idea of someone attempting to function without it, and I sigh softly at the sight.

“No, sorry Beel, but I need to get to class.” I shift my weight from one leg to the other nervously as I check the time on my D.D.D.

His frown deepens. “But,” He begins.

“No, Beel, I really can't.” I feel bad shutting him down so harshly, but I really,  _ really _ need to get going soon or Lucifer will rip me to shreds.

His frown turns into somewhat of a pout, and then he pulls a small object from his pocket. “Here,” He grabs my hand and turns it so my palm is facing up, placing a protein bar down, the corners of his lips pulling upwards just slightly. “My last protein bar.”

I’m quick to open my lips to protest, but he places a warm hand on my mouth and frowns once more. “Please?”

I swallow and nod, trying to will away the flush rising to my cheeks. I glance at my D.D.D once more and gasp, swiftly pulling Beel’s hand from my mouth and placing a small peck on his knuckles. “Thanks!” 

And with that I was dashing out, praying underneath my breath that Lucifer would hold some semblance of pity towards me.

The flustered demon glanced down at his hand, trying to process his feelings and getting lost in his thoughts until a loud growl sounded out from his stomach. “..Oh.”


	2. asmodeus; helpful eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> per request of a discord peep, fem colorblind reader with asmodeus!  
> i do apologize if he is ooc, im def not used to writing boys like him

The girl pulled the skirt away from where she’d been holding it up to her body, biting her inner cheek in dismay as she inspected the clothing item thoroughly. “Beel, what color is this?” He blinked up from his spot on the couch, raising a brow at the question.

“Red.” She frowned.

“Yeah, but what kind of red?” He furrowed his brows slightly, and she sighed and continued. “Like, crimson red, bright red..?” She gestured, turning around and showcasing the item to him.

“Uh..Just red.” He helpfully supplied. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror to scrutinize it further, gasping when the door shot open to reveal Asmo with his hands on his hips.

“I was peeping in hope of some gossip, but I’ve never seen someone be so unhelpful. Beel, that’s super obviously blood red!” The girl smiled lightly, shaking her head at his absolutely flabbergasted expression.

“Thanks, Asmo,” She set the skirt to the side before picking out a button up shirt and a jacket. She held the jacket up.

“No problem, babe-” He took one glance at her choice of top and grimaced. “Ohh, honey, I love you but that is  _ not  _ it. Green and red?” She frowned, ignoring the proclaimed affection in turn of responding to the grim face he was pulling.

“Oh. I thought it was like, red too,” She began, but before she could further explain her terrible choice Beel (rudely) interrupted her.

“How?” He called through a mouthful of bread, and Asmo nodded, repeating his question.

She sighed. “There’s this thing some humans have, I pretty much can’t see reds or greens, it all looks the same gross brown to me.” Asmo gasped dramatically as Beel simply hummed in acknowledgement.

“WHAT? That’s terrible! You can’t see like, the best color in the world!” He seemed ready to cry about  _ her  _ condition as if it somehow affected him, but she gave him a small gesture to come closer and he jumped to her side.

“With that said, help me pick something cute, yeah?”

“Leave it to me!”


	3. leviathan; late night rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow? is?? this??? me???? posting?????  
> nyways no thoughts only leviathan

It was late at night, late enough that my eyes had begun to flutter closed despite my attempts to stay awake a little longer. I was just about to drift off before being startled awake by the sound of heavy knocking at my door. I rolled off my bed and stumbled over my fluffy slippers as I made my way there, unlocking it and swiftly pulling it open to reveal a flustered looking Leviathan.

_ “What?”  _ I rasped dryly, rubbing my sore eyes as he held up an arm to cover his flushed face.

“Ah! S-Sorry, were you sleeping already?” Well, at least he seemed somewhat apologetic.

“Already?” I answered instead. “It’s, like, 5 am, Levi.” He flushed a bit redder.

“R-Right! Sorry!” His voice raised a few timbres as he apologized further, and I felt a bit of guilt coil at my stomach. He cleared his throat. “U-Uh, anyways..”

“Ah. Right. Did you need something?” I cut through his awkward mumbling. 

“Mh. Yeah, uhm.. Do you think I could stay here with you? Just for tonight?” He fiddled with his sleeves mindlessly as he averted his gaze.

“Why?” I raised a brow.

“Ah, just… No reason. N-Not like a real one anyway.” I raised my brow further. He pressed his lips into a thin line. “Just a dumb dream! It’s r-really nothing.” 

I frowned softly, so it was a nightmare. It made sense now, him coming here in a completely out of character move. I shouldn’t push him about it.

I backed up, pulling the door a bit further open and gesturing for him to come inside. Settling on my bed, I pull the fluffy duvet around myself before patting the spot next to me. He sits stiffly, a few feet away from me and I shuffle until I’m close enough to throw the other side of the duvet around his shoulders. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He shakes his head. “‘Kay.” I lean my head onto him and shut my eyes. He stiffens for a moment before I feel him relax and wrap a reluctant arm around me.


	4. satan; cooling presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this felt so weird to write cause his name is FUCJKING SATAN AGYHSUHYGDASH

It was an unnecessarily warm weekend afternoon, one you'd compare to a summer at earth.. Did the Devildom even have seasons? Oh, whatever.. You fanned yourself exaggeratedly with your hand, huffing out at the very insignificant amount of relief it offered. 

“Are you alright?” You nearly jumped out of your skin, doubling over to look at Satan, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air. Well.. He may have actually done it.  
“Ah! Geez, you scared me..”  
“Sorry.” He looked somewhat apologetic. “But what’s the matter?”  
You sighed. “It’s too damn hot today. I think I’m gonna melt.” You continue fanning yourself when you suddenly feel something cold pressing into your hand. Eyes widening, you look down to see a popsicle, still in its wrapping being pressed into your palm. You look up at him, questioning. He shrugs.

“Thank you.” You call, ripping over the packaging and immediately biting into it, ignoring the pain from your temperature sensitive teeth. As you chewed silently, you felt a cool breeze coming from behind. Looking back curiously, you’re met with Satan silently fanning you, now entirely focused on his book.  
A small smile graces your lips. You don’t say anything else.


	5. mammon ; kissing booth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> watch me go missing for 3 years tho

Mammon was.. Well, he was a handful, that much anyone could say. But he was also the first demon you’d managed to scam into forming a pact with you, and so he’d always hold a special place in your heart. He was, also, a fucking idiot. Mind the language.

Being the avatar of greed, there was nothing Mammon wouldn’t do for cash, and for god knows what reason, apparently opening a kissing booth was part of the, “things Mammon would do for money” list. 

You stared, mouth slightly ajar in shock. Not entirely because he was doing it, because honestly, Mammon could try to sell one of his brothers and you wouldn’t be that surprised, but because there was a massive line-up of people apparently willing to pay  _ actual  _ money to give him a smooch.

You huffed, slightly disheartened. It wasn’t as if he was doing anything  _ wrong  _ (you’re pretty sure you don’t need a permit to open a kissing booth) and yet it upset you all the same. But hey, at least this was a way he could get money legally - and without punishment from Lucifer.

Your own feelings would have to be pushed aside, let Mammon kiss whoever he wants, so long as he stays out of trouble..

_ Hmm? _

You watched, with slight interest as the line grew smaller and smaller. He’s almost done at this point, so you get in line behind the few people there are left, and wait patiently.

As you reach the front of the line, he looks up from where he’s counting his money, halfway through the middle of drawling out a “we’re closed”. 

He blinks. You smirk. “Aww, really? I was hoping for a kiss.”

His face flushes, bright red filling his cheeks and he holds up a hand to hide his face. Carefully, you pull a white lock of hair from behind his ear as you lean closer. He shuts his eyes and slowly lowers his hand..

And so you back off completely, a smirk on your lips. “All right! I’ll be back next time, then. Cya, chief!”


End file.
